Ballad of the Missing
by Cap'n Issa
Summary: A JoukaiKaichi thingy… Anyways, Kaiba finnally admits to himself that he loves the puppy, but runs off to the US before anything cn be done about it. Yaoi KaibaJyounouchi, you have been warned. Part one in the Evanescenced Into You series.
1. Ch 1 Forgive My Missing, My Forgetting

Title: Ballad of the Missing  
  
Summary: A Joukai/Kaichi thingy.... Anyways, Jyounouchi loves Kaiba, Kaiba loves Jyounouchi, but Kaiba kinda runs off to America and screws everything up before it gets started...  
  
Rating: PG-13 for yaoi-ness, maybe R later on.... WAY later on....  
  
Author notes: OK so this is a bit of a different kind of song fic, One verse per chapter so its longer and there's many, many sequels I'm planning (currently Where Will He Go? And Ballad of the Gone, Father Away Than This and that's not even the projected end of the series 0o.). These are all Evanescence songs, and the theme for this one is called Missing. Please note that I am using the lyrics as I hear them from my copy of he song and not the ones you can look up on the internet because the two do not match very distinctly (if it were something minor like one line I wouldn't mind but surprisingly its several 0o). Anyways I would also like any flamers and homophobes to please note that should they flame I will laugh at both their idiocy and their close-mindedness quite openly and probably publicly.  
  
Reviewers: None!? WHAT?! ;; Don't you love me????  
  
Chapter One, Forgive my Missing, My Forgetting  
  
Please, Please forgive me, But I won't be home again Maybe someday you'll look up And, barely conscious, say to no one: "Isn't someone missing me?"  
  
I paused, albeit momentarily, to glance back at the people behind me, my going away party-goers and party-throwers. I gave a slightly dismissive noise towards the more golden of the figures, in truth I was a bit shocked he'd come to see me off, things with Jyounouchi and I had been very tense lately. Very tense, and that was an understatement. Nearly every day they'd run into each other a fight had started, worse than usual and Seto even considered himself being nice for a change. Not as though he deserved it, all he did was assume I was insulting him and retaliate, but I didn't always want to put him down, just when the dog was acting like an idiot.... Which admittedly was a good deal of the time we'd spent together.  
  
I wouldn't really call it quality time though, there were a few nice moments, I recalled taking my seat on the plane. Jyounouchi getting a high score and cheering happily, sharing a drink of coffee quietly in a café, Jyounouchi and I sharing a blanket after Mokuba had gone to bed (Jyounouchi had been babysitting). I leaned back, he was a cute little puppy, I shook my head fiercely, no there was no need for me to be thinking that. First of all, Seto Kaiba did not fall in love, and second of all the puppy, no, no, no, the dog was not romantically interested in him anyways. I know I could've spoken up, probably at anytime and won him over somehow, but I hadn't. Out of fear I guess, but the great Seto Kaiba was not supposed to love a ratty puppy dog, and the great Seto Kaiba also could not fear said ratty puppy.  
  
So I had denied my feeling for the longest time, and eventually ran away to the US when I finally had things sorted out. Now I really can only wonder about the puppy's feelings. Not tht the question was hard to answer, a very firm no would do, still it would be nice to call him and here a very happy reply.  
  
I sighed shook my head and closed my eyes. Sleep would do me good, I hadn't had much of it lately, preparing for my trip, making arrangements for Mokuba to stay with his friend, coming up with a better excuse then I just didn't feel like being around Jyounouchi for a while, getting yanked out of my bed at 4 in the morning by my brother and Yuugi-tachi who had decided to throw a surprise going away party...  
  
It wasn't as though I was leaving forever, just for half a year, for business meetings and such like... I was having a bit of a personal vacation from those very amber eyes. I've always found it corny when a character in a book drools over another's eyes and claims to be lost, swallowed and drowned in their eyes. I found it rhetorical when they became pierced by another's gaze, but how else could it be explained? Jyounouchi's eye were the clearest amber color, and too beautiful not to drink in. I frowned; I should be sleeping, not thinking like some lovesick bishounen in a shounen- ai manga or something.  
  
Wasn't the whole purpose of this trip to get over this sick and deranged fantasy? Not to incite it to greater levels! I waved the stewardess on when she stopped briefly by me. I looked, or glared more or less, at her for a moment, I suppose she was pretty by female standards, but her blonde hair wasn't nearly as nice as Jyounouchi's. I gave a very impatient growl, which she misunderstood to be directed at her and she began to spew and apology.  
  
"Not you, gomen, I had lost my train of thought." I replied quickly with a dismissive wave and she bowed lightly as she left. I rubbed my temples as I felt a headache approaching. Must not think of the puppy, I repeated to myself.  
  
I suppose after fifteen or twenty minutes of staring at the seat in front of me I finally fell asleep, though it didn't seem to make the plane ride any shorter. It seemed to be ages until I finally stepped off the plane into a very unfamiliar society, free of Yuugi-tachi, free of the stewardess (who I'd unfortunately mistaken for Jyounouchi when she woke me for dinner), and, best of all, free of a blonde haired and amber eyed puppy.  
  
I pulled out a slightly crushed flower from my pocket, some petals were gold like his hair, other amber in hue, and lightly dropped it in the doorway of the plane. I glanced back at it only once before continueing on as stoic as always. As stoic as Seto Kaiba was always ment to be and therefore always has been.  
  
Forgive my leaving you Jyounouchi... Forgive my missing you.... And forgive my forgetting you...  
  
End Notes: OMG, its so short and I worked so hard! sob, sob, sob Well, that means you'll just have to review all the more so the Lovely Cap'n can think of something for the next chapter... It might help if I listened to this song instead of Where Will You Go....  
  
Special Thanks: Special Thanks go out to Momoko and Bosie for inspiring and motivating me to do this (Bosie helped me notice that Missing would be an absofreakinperfect song and momoko encouraged me to keep writing. Much luffs on the both of them.)) 


	2. Ch 2 I Forgive Your Missing, Your Forget...

Title: Ballad of the Missing

Summary: A Kaichi/Joukai thingy… Anyways, Kaiba finnally admits to himself that he loves the puppy, but runs off to the US before anything can be done about it. Yaoi KaibaJyounouchi, you have been warned. Part one in the Evanescenced Into You series.

Rating: PG-13 for yaoi-ness, maybe R later on…. WAY later on….

Author notes: Wai-wai! I'm soooo happy, I got three reviewers the first night! big, teary eyes I love you guys sooooooooo much and I promise the story will get better. Y'all may want to see if you can find a download of the song Missing (its by Evanescence, fyi)) because its soooo pretty and I think it just kinda fits the whole Kaiba/Jyounouchi train of though… Anyways sorry if this took me a while, I kinda left for vacation in the middle of it, but at least its longer!

Reviewers: Yami-loverOB1 ((Ah I lurvish you sooo much for that! luffs on Yami-lover)) Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu ((scurries off to update as fast as her little fingers will type)) Misura ((I figured this pov fit best with the second one in the series Where Will You Go, you should look up the lyrics, you'll se why winks))

Disclaimer: (yeah I just realized I forgot this) I pretty much don't own any of this… Don't own the song and don't own the characters, after all if it were mine I wouldn't have to work my ass of to buy FAKE seven….

Chapter One, I Forgive Your Missing, Your Forgetting

You won't cry for my absence I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't someone missing me?

I picked up my baggage easily enough, no thanks to very annoying tourists who would needlessly stop me, ask me to take their picture, hold me up with their life's story and then wonder why I would yell at them. One would think they'd know to leave me alone.

But then again, you never did. I don't really think I ever could have intimidated you successfully. All the power in the world never meant anything to you, you would always be the same, incorruptible. Maybe that's what drew me to you. Sure you thought a good deal of yourself for your insignificant little triumphs, but you never became steely or cold from it. You were so unlike me.

You were warm, happy, puppy-like, and I've never been anything but a cold dragon. I was never meant to be anything other than a cold dragon. So I suppose my absence has made your world a brighter place. I do so hope you're happy.

I felt a tug at my sleeve and turned to face the happy smile of the same stewardess on the plane who'd reminded me of you. I gave a warning glare, but she refused o back off and asked if I would be in town long enough to see a movie with her.

I though it an unwisely bold move and distinctly told her I didn't have the time, however she still slipped me her phone number and ran off waving. I wondered if it was a habit for her to pick up a boyfriend at the airport. Considering she was a stewardess I didn't put the idea beyond her.

Finding my new apartment went also rather smoothly, and though it was a bit smaller and less up to date than I was used to it fit its purpose well enough. The furniture was sparse, so maybe shopping would clear my head and distract my mind for a while. I unpacked quickly and set up the coffee maker, it was one in the morning, and I didn't plan on sleeping anyways.

I stared at the liquid, I'd come to terms with the fact that most people deemed my stares glares and I was more than fine with that. Let them have their delusions, as long as they got out of my way. I wasn't about to let a few obstacles stop me, everyone knew that and had known that for a long time and I didn't plan on giving up the philosophy. Fortunately for me, Jyounouchi was counted as an obstacle.

That concluded I only had one thing left to do, figure out a way around him. I shoved a hand in my pocket and my fingers fell across nothing more than a scrap of paper. For a moment my slightly sleep deprived mind fumbled for an answer, but only momentarily. I pulled it out and confirmed my guess; it was the stewardess's number.

Maybe a date would help, no she would just remind me too much of what I left. I rubbed my eyes, one thing at a time, first I'd get a proper table and bed, then I'd deal with the next thing.

I wound up watching Saturday morning cartoons trying to pass the time, I'd often made it a habit in the past to take some time off during the weekend to spend with Mokuba, usually a Saturday, so it wasn't uncommon for us to watch cartoons together. Not that I enjoyed or even understood them the half of the time, it was just something nice to do for him. Besides, there was nothing else on besides commercials and TV evangelists.

When I thought I couldn't stand anymore I left to wander around the mall for an hour until the furniture store opened. Honestly one would think the mall would open and close all at once, but obviously the individuals here weren't smart enough to think that up.

Needless to say I was already in a bad mood when I discovered that that employees were not only untimely, but incompetent as well. I was more than ready to slap some little slut upside the head when she decided it'd be much more fun to flirt and joke around with me than to simply sell me my furniture without a hassle. Upon that the store did not deliver in a timely manner and had it not been for the patient calming voice of my brother over the phone would have been sued for the sheer annoyance.

Rearranging my apartment did make me feel a little better though, the hard work made me forget all my annoyances. I had always been told there were three parts to getting over a relationship, or in this case a sadistic fixation; part one was hitting a brick wall of depression for the loss, part two was left over anger and self loathing and part three was finally moving on. But then again the only advice I'd ever gotten was from my secretaries who just had to meddle in my personal affairs and from my brother who only knew about puppy love.

Puppy love, what a 'convenient' term to think of. I gave a frown and sat down on my new bed, I gave a glance about the room until my eyes fell across the stewardess's folded up number again. My frown increased and not for the first time I thought about throwing it out, but I didn't. I don't know why, but I didn't. Maybe it was the small pleasure in the fact that I could have anything I wanted. That included him, but I did not- DID NOT- want him.

Who would want a needy little puppy anyways? Always crying for attention and bawling when you snubbed him. Always crawling all over you trying to charm you over and love you and make you feel things you didn't want. Who wanted pathetic amber eyes watching you every moment, admiring your every movement. Who wanted someone to constantly vying for your love and trying to convince you to love them?

Not that he ever would…

I sighed, laid back on my new blue sheets and closed my eyes. Not that he ever would. Why would he love me? Even if, for some ungodly reason I did love him and wanted him, he'd never want me too. He'd probably see it as a personal triumph. Winning the heart of his greatest foe only to shoot him down. I could see his goofy grin, imagine his expression when he realized the kind of power he could wield with the sort of information.

It was bad enough hearing his idiotic laugh when Mokuba told stories of me when we were younger, even worse to hear the little 'hmmm?' comment he'd make whenever he happened to remember the valuable information and he was in a situation to easily use it against me. Admittedly that'd stopped a few fights before they started, which was a little nice, but not nearly nice enough to cover for the fact, so his rejection, in theory, would be a million times worse.

So what to do? Even if he did like me, he'd never take me, if only out of spite to see the mighty Kaiba fall. Even is he was madly in love with me, he'd never let me touch him. Was this the price I'd have to pay for power? They all say you can't have it all, and I wondered if I'd actually gotten the short end of the stick when I gave myself a hard mental slap.

I was Seto Kaiba, probably the most powerful man in the world and I did NOT need a sniveling puppy. After all, he didn't need me.


End file.
